


Wands, Red Cloaks, and Neverland

by Saber Glazebrook (Saberius_Prime)



Series: Wands and Red Cloaks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Saber%20Glazebrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Curse has been broken by Emma. Everyone is remembering. Magic has been brought to Storybrooke. Danger is on the horizon. New enemies and old friends return. Can the people of Storybrooke protect everything they love the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Part 1

Location: Neal's Apartment, New York City, Time: May 14, 2012, 12:00 P.M.

A loud crack of thunder was heard as a man in a suit and tie walked through the streets of New York City. He stepped into his apartment as it started to rain. Walking over to his window to shut it, he tugged it, but it wouldn't budge. He suddenly dropped his phone and it fell down to the streets. 

He groaned. Suddenly, a dove landed on the window sill dropping two postcards in front of him One was labeled to him the other to his roommate. A voice was called out.

“Yo, Neal? You home?”

“Yeah..I'm here, G. You got a post card from a place called Storybrooke.”

“Storybrooke? Seriously?”

He grabbed the card.

“What kind of name is..”

Neal looked his roommate over.

“Hey, you okay?”

His roommate looked up.

“I remember...”

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 8:15 A.M.

Saber's POV

As the purple clouds disappeared, Red and I looked around. She gasped.

“What was that?”

“Magic...”

Red looked up, and saw Mary Margaret, and David walking towards us.

“Snow?”

“Red!”

The two friends hugged each other. David walked over.

“Saber...”

“Charming. My man, welcome back.”

I gave him a fist bump. David chuckled.

“I'm glad you still remember that.”

“I was the one who showed it to you in the first place!”

The seven dwarf's walked over.

“Your Highness?”

Mary Margaret hugged the dwarf's.

“The curse? Is it broken?”

David nodded.

“It would appear so.”

Red smiled.

“What now?”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“Now? Now I find my daughter.”

“So it's true.”

Everyone turned around to see Emma. David, and Mary Margaret slowly embraced her.

“You found us...”

“Grandpa?”

Henry stood nearby. Red and I gasped.

“Henry! You're alive!”

“Emma saved me.”

Mary Margaret smiled. David nodded.

“Yeah, kid. I suppose I am your grandpa.”

Henry smiled.

“She did it. She saved you.”

Mary Margaret smiled.

“She saved all of us.”

Leroy A.K.A. Grumpy grunted.

“Then why are we still here?”

David sighed.

“THAT, my friend is an excellent question.”

Questions swirled around us as the dwarves tried to figure out what had happened.

“And what was that smoke?”

I looked over and was about to say the answer when another voice spoke up.

“Magic.”

I turned around, and saw Mother Superior A.K.A. The Blue Fairy.

“Blue!”

“Saber, it's so good to see you. Red..I trust the little one is healthy?”

“Yes...the baby is fine.”

Granny gasped.

“Red? You're expecting again? Why wasn't I told?”

“I was trying to keep it on the down low. We couldn't let Regina know.”

Blue gently coughed.

“Unfortunately, the magic here is different. I can't use it. I have no wand. No fairy dust either. Saber, do you have your magic?”

I pulled out my wand and aimed at a nearby tree.

“Reducto!”

The spell burst out with a massive amount of force, knocking me back.

“Did the tree fall?”

Red glanced over.

“Yeah, but you kinda destroyed part of the house behind it.”

I looked down at my wand.

“I think my magical core was bounded too long, and needed release. Well...that did it.”

Grumpy crossed his arms.

“I think we need to see the person responsible for this...The queen.”

Emma spoke.

“Wait...It wasn't her.”

Mary Margaret glanced at her daughter.

“Then who could had it been?”

“Mr. Gold.”


	2. Broken Part 2

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 8:20 A.M.

Saber's POV

We walked down the street to find Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret was trying to talk to her daughter.

“Is there anything you want to ask us? You must have questions.”

Emma continued to walk.

“The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?”

Mary Margaret glanced at David.

“Uh, shouldn't we talk about...it first?”

“What?”

“Us? Your life? Everything?”

Emma sighed.

“Can we do 'everything', maybe later, like, with a glass of wine... and several bottles?”

David came in front of Emma.

“I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us.”

I snickered.

“That's an understatement.”

 

Mary Margaret glared at me with the look she used back in the Enchanted Forest and I went quiet. She turned back to Emma.

“And we don't want to push, but we have waited for this moment for so long.”

Emma stopped, and turned around.

“Yeah, so have I! I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being...I just need a little time, that's..that's all.”

Suddenly, we heard shouts of anger down the street. Dr. Hopper, A.K.A. Jiminy Cricket came running towards us.

“There you are! I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her.”

Grumpy groaned.

“Great. Let's watch.”

“No. No. We cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is, or what she's done, killing her is wrong.”

Henry nodded.

“He's right. Please. She's still my mom.”

I face-palmed.

“Henry! She gave Emma a poisoned apple turnover with a sleeping curse in it! It killed you for Merlin's sakes!”

Emma sighed.

“We have to stop them.”

David nodded.

“If the Blue Fairy is right, and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter.”

Mary Margaret glanced at David before he charged forward, and everyone else followed. I groaned.

“Great! Could this day get any worse?”

I transformed into my wolf form and ran after the group.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Regina's House, Time: May 14, 2012, 8:40 A.M.

Saber's POV

Emma shouted over the angry shouting coming from the mob.

“Let her go!”

I jumped into the crowd, and let out a growl. The crowd backed away from me as I transformed back.

“Regina is not to blame for this. She needs to be locked up for her safety, and more importantly, for ours. We'll figure this out, but killing Regina won't solve anything. I may not like her that much, but she still is a person.”

Later that evening, Regina was locked up, and myself, Red and Granny were in the diner eating. Suddenly, the diner shook, and rocked a bit. Red gasped.

“What was that?”

A high pitch roaring echoed through the town as a black blur rushed by the diner.

“No..it can't be.”

“Saber, what is it?”

“A Dementor! But the Ministry of Magic doesn't use them anymore! I don't even know how it got here! There's only one spell that I know that can slow it down and/or stop it. Granny, keep Red safe!”

I charged outside into the pouring rain, quickly racing after the Dementor. I caught up with David, Mary Margaret, and Emma. They looked at me.

“Saber? Why are you here?”

“I know what that creature is, and how it can be stopped. It's known as a Dementor, also known as Qui Shen in Japan, and as a Wraith. It can't be killed. Only a Patronus Charm or light can weaken it.”

Emma gasped.

“It's heading for the station. It's after Regina.”

The four of us rushed inside to see the Wraith sucking out Regina's soul. I quickly pulled out my wand and thought of my happiest memory. The day my daughter was born.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The bright white light expelled from the tip of the wand, hitting the Wraith. It screamed and crashed through the window, disappearing into the night. Regina coughed as she tried to breath again. Emma rushed over, and helped her to her feet.

Mary Margaret glanced at us.

“If that thing can't be killed, what do we do?”

Regina looked at the four of us.

“Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone.”

Location: Regina's office, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 10:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

Regina placed a small hat box onto the table in her office. She opened it up before glancing at Emma.

“Did Henry really ask you to protect me?”

Emma nodded.

“Yes.”

Regina pulled the hat out. I gasped.

“Is that...?”

Regina nodded.

“Yes...The Mad Hatter's Hat.”

The door to the office opened, and David, and Mary Margaret stepped inside, carrying brooms.

“Torches for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“So..how does it work?”

We stepped through a door into the court room. Regina began to explain.

“It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there.”

Mary Margaret was confused.

“I don't understand. I thought our land was gone.”

“It is. But sending the Wraith to a place that no longer exists...Well that's banishing it to oblivion.”

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. I sighed.

“Here we go.”

I pointed my wand at the door.

The Wraith burst through the door.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The spell flew towards the Wraith, but it dodged it, and hit me, knocking me into the wall. My vision became blurred. Yells and screams rang in my ears. Suddenly, a purple haze filled my vision, and I saw the Wraith charged towards Regina. I quickly apparated behind Regina just as Emma pushed her out of the way, and we were both knocked into the swirling vortex. Pain overloaded my senses, and I blacked out.


	3. Lady of the Lake Part 1

Location: Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 15, 2012, 8:15 A.M.

Red's POV

I sighed as I placed the closed sign next to the street. The baby was kicking a lot since Saber had disappeared. A sharp kick made me gasped in pain, and I placed a hand on my swollen abdomen.

“Shh...Your daddy is okay. He'll be back.”

After the kicking fest stopped, I walked as quickly as I could to town hall to help with the search effort to get everyone in town back together.

Location: The Enchanted Forest, The Safe Haven, Time: Late Afternoon

Saber's POV

We had been captured. Two women had captured me, Emma, and Mary Margaret. I sat inside the small pit that our captors had thrown us into. Mary Margaret was knocked out, and was being checked over by Emma. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

“Do you need help?”

Emma looked over and saw someone standing in the shadows.

“Who are you?”

The person stepped forward.

“A friend. My name's Cora.”

I gasped.

“Cora!”

I pulled out my wand. She turned to me.

“Saber! It's so good to see you. Put that thing down. We don't want anyone to get hurt.”

I scoffed.

“Please..you're the one who hurts people.”

“I've changed. Even if I wanted to harm you, I don't have my magic anymore. The curse took it away.”

Finally, Mary Margaret woke up.

“Emma..get away from her.”

She grabbed Emma and turned to her.

“As bad as you think Regina is..this woman is worse.”

Cora sighed.

“Snow. Whatever my daughter told you..it isn't true.”

Emma whispered.

“Let's hear her out. Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options, and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina.”

Cora was confused.

“Who's Henry?”

“My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated.”

Mary Margaret shook Emma.

“Don't talk to her.”

Suddenly, a voice above us shouted, and a rope dropped down.

“Enough! Our leader requests an audience.”

I turned to Emma, and Mary Margaret.

“Ladies first.”

Emma, and Mary Margaret climbed up the rope, and I followed, placing my wand back into my boot.

After we climbed up the rope, Mary Margaret turned to Emma.

“Why can't you just listen to me?”

Emma scoffed.

“Why couldn't have you trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her.”

I scoffed.

“Emma...she was a force to be reckoned with back before the curse. I barely survived a wand duel with her.”

Mary Margaret nodded.

“Saber's right. We both have lived here. We know this world, and it's dangers.”

The guard escorting us stopped.

“Wait here.”

Emma turned to Mary Margaret.

“Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?”

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“No..I came through to be with you.”

Suddenly, Mary Margaret glanced over Emma's shoulder to see a man step out of the tent.

“Lancelot?”

I looked over, and gasped.

“Lancelot?”

Lancelot looked me and Mary Margaret over.

“Snow! Saber!”

Me, and Mary Margaret rushed over to hug him. He chuckled.

“If I'd known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away. Saber, how's the baby? Has she been born yet?”

I nodded.

“Yes, Anita just turned eleven last February.”

Emma was confused.

“Lancelot? Really?”

Mary Margaret smiled.

“He's an old friend. We can trust him.”

Lancelot smiled.

“Well...let's eat. I'm sure you three are hungry.”

A few minutes later, we had sat down at a table with food surrounding us. Emma gasped as some meat was placed down.

“What the hell is that?”

Lancelot smiled.

“That is Chimera. An acquired taste, but it was all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat.”

Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Like turducken?”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“I don't understand. We were told that this land didn't exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?”

Lancelot shrugged.

“It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why.”

I glanced over at Lancelot.

“I bet five gold coins that finding this place wasn't easy.”

“Indeed. It was not. It took some spilt blood. But worry not. You're safe here.”

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson...We have to get back to them.”

 

I nodded.

“I agree. I have to get back to Red, Anita, and my unborn son. Can you help us find a portal?”

Lancelot sighed.

“Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as your remember it. The ogres have returned.”

Emma was shocked.

“Ogres? Like as in Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum?”

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“Those would be giants.”

I nodded.

“Ogres are far worse.”

Lancelot sighed.

“And that's why we live on this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left.”

Mary Margaret gasped.

“I might know of one.”

Emma raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

Lancelot sighed.

“Where?”

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful.”

Lancelot continued.

“Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“Nevertheless, I'm taking an chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go.”

Lancelot gave in.

“I'll allow it, but on one condition...Take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you.”

Emma sighed.

“We can defend ourselves.”

Mary Margaret nodded.

“Deal. Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking out for me.”

Later, Mulan, Mary Margaret, Emma, and I were going through a crate of weapons.

“Chose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey.”

Snow grabbed a sword, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. I grabbed a short sword that I could slide into my boot.

“Damn it, Mary Margaret. I wanted the bow, and arrows.”

“You have your wand, and a sword. You'll be fine.”

“Where's my gun? I want it back.”

Mulan handed Emma her gun.

“Is it magic?”

“Depends on who's pulling the trigger.”

Mulan nodded.

“Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and we might survive.”

Emma sighed.

“Thanks for the pep-talk, but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week.”

“Have you eve seen an ogre?”

Emma shrugged.

“Pretty sure I dated a few.”

Mulan glared at Emma.

“Legend has it when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon.”

Mulan turned and walked away. We quickly followed after her.

Mary Margaret sighed.

“Don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan.”

Emma groaned.

“What is the plan? You haven't told me anything.”

I sighed.

“As much as I hate to say it, Emma's right. What's going on?”

Mary Margaret whispered to us.

“The wardrobe.”

Emma gasped.

“Wardrobe? The wardrobe? Like the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? You think it can send us back to Storybrooke?”

Mary Margaret shrugged.

“I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work.”

Emma sighed.

“Where is it?”

“My place. You wanna see where you're from, Emma? That's right. We're going home.”


	4. Lady of the Lake Part 2

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Time: Late Evening

Saber's POV

Mulan, Emma, Mary Margaret and I were walking along on the edge of a forest. The sun had just begun to set. Thoughts of Red, Anita and my unborn son, swirled through my head. Mulan's voice prevented me from thinking more.

“This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood.”

Emma was confused.

“Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?”

Mary Margaret turned to her daughter.

“Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone.”

“Right. Because that's something everyone would know about Ogres,” Emma said sarcastically.

I sighed as Mary Margaret talked with Emma. I wasn't in the mood for a mother/daughter talk.

“Mulan...I need to go cool my head.”

“Cool your head?”

“It means to calm down where I'm from. Don't tell me about the dangers. I can handle myself.”

I shifted into my wolf form and padded away.

Later that night, I was resting in shadows in my wolf form. Nearby I heard Mary Margaret drop some wood for the fire. Then I heard a blade slide out of it's sheath. My ears perked up, and I saw Aurora holding a knife to Mary Margaret's neck.  
“Don't move. Phillip is gone because of you.”

I was about to pounce, but Mary Margaret flipped Aurora over onto her back and held her down.

“You listen to me, Princess! You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So I suggest you find another way to channel your anger.”

Mulan suddenly appeared and pulled Mary Margaret off of Aurora.

“Don't talk to her like that.”

“She tried to kill me.”

“I will deal with her.”

Suddenly, a gunshot went off. I shifted back to my human form and saw Emma pointing her gun at Mulan and Aurora. Mary Margaret gasped.

“Emma, what are you doing?”

“Protecting you. Drop the weapon!”

I rushed over.

“Do you have any idea what you've just done?!”

Suddenly, a deep growl echoed through the woods. I groaned.

“Well, shit....”

Mary Margaret screamed.

“Run!!!!!”

I shifted into my wolf form and ran into the tree line as everyone else followed. We split up. Mulan and Aurora went one way, Emma, Mary Margaret and I went the other way. As we ran, Emma tripped. Notcing this, I turned around and shifted back, putting up a shield around us. The ogre came out of the trees, grunting and growling. It got in front of us, and roared. Suddenly, someone whistled. It was Mary Margaret.

“BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!”

The ogre charged towards Mary Margaret as she drew an arrow and fired into one of the ogres eyes. It roared loudly, and fell over, dead. Mary Margaret pulled the arrow out as Emma and I rushed over.

“You have to shoot them in the eye.”

Emma sighed, breathlessly.

“When was the last time you shot an arrow?”

“28 years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike.”

I gasped.

“But how did you know you could hit that?”

“I didn't. Next time, listen to me, Emma. That kind of thing isn't going to work here.”

She gestured to Emma's gun, which she tried to shoot the Ogre with, but it had been broken. 

I kicked the ogres leg.

“Hopefully there isn't a next time. Anyways, we should get going.”

Mary Margaret and I headed off, Emma following behind.

As night went by, I finally released how tired I was getting. Mary Margaret's voice broke me out of my daze.

“We're getting close.”

Mulan called to Aurora, who was trailing behind.

“Aurora, you've gotta keep up.”

Aurora groaned.

“Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here.”

I chuckled.

“Then maybe you should have stayed back at the camp like Mulan told you.”

Emma handed Aurora her red leather jacket.

“But I tried to kill your friend.”

“Actually, she's my mom. I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately.”

Mulan called out.

“Here.”

Emma sighed.

“Is that it?”

I nodded.

“Yep.”

Mary Margaret smiled.

“That's our home.”

Location: Snow and Charming's Castle, Emma's Nursery, Time: Early morning. Just after Midnight.

The old wooden door to Emma's nursery creaked open. The damage to the room was evident. The ceiling had caved in, and toys were laying about. But the one thing that survived the curse was the enchanted tree carved into a wardrobe.

Emma gasped.

“I recognize this from Henry's book.”

Emma traced her hand across the wardrobe before heading over to the window. Mulan spoke up.

“Come, Aurora. We'll stand watch at the gate.”

Mary Margaret sighed, and picked up a toy, tears threatening to fall.

“I never thought I'd see this place again. This room. It was your nursery.”

Emma walked over, surprised.

“I lived here?”

I smiled sadly.

“You never even got to spend a night, Emma.”

Mary Margaret glanced around the room sadly.

“This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family.”

Emma sighed.

“We have a family..in Storybrooke. And right now they need us to get back there. So...how do we get this to work?”

Emma pointed at the wardrobe. I looked over it.

“I doubt my magic could get it to work again. My magic was always different.”

We opened the door and looked inside.

Emma was confused.

“Where's the 'on' switch?”

I sighed.

“It's more complicated then that.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again.”

Emma groaned.

“And how are we going to carry this thing?”

“With the help of an old friend.”

We looked to are right, and saw Lancelot.

“Lancelot..what are you doing here?”

“We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were all right.”

I nodded.

“Oh. Where are Mulan and Aurora?”

“I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp, and in the morning we'll head back. So..this is it? The portal you were after.”

Mary Margaret nodded.

“The same one Emma went through. It's how she escaped the curse. Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but..there's no magic left.”

“A portal this powerful..there must be another way to recharge it.”

I frowned.

“Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?”

“Well..I want Snow to get to her husband, you to Red, and your daughter, your unborn son, and Snow's daughter’s son. Henry. They must miss you.”

“Hmm.”

Me, and Mary Margaret drew our respective weapons, and pointed them at Lancelot.

“Stay away from him, Emma.”

“What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?”

“There's only one person you told Henry's name.”

Mary Margaret and I glanced at each other before saying the name.

“Cora.”

Lancelot vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, revealing Cora.

“Clever, you two are.”

Mary Margaret pointed her sword at Cora.

“Where's Lancelot?”

“He's dead. I killed him a long time ago.”

“And you've been posing as him ever since.”

“Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides..every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?”

Mary Margaret and I tried to attack Cora, but she used her magic, and pushed us against the wall. Cora walked over to us.

“Thank you both. I've been searching for a way over for so long. I never thought the person or in this case the people to help me find it would be you two.”

I groaned.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know I would love to meet my grandson, Henry.”

Emma suddenly shouted.

“No, you won't!”

She lit the wardrobe on fire with gun powder from her broken gun. Cora gasped.

“No!”

She pulled the flames out of the wardrobe, and launched them towards Emma, but the flames were blocked by Mulan's sword as she jumped into the room. Cora grunted.

“We're not done.”

She disappeared with a flash of purple smoke, releasing us from the wall. Emma walked over to us.

“You two okay?”

I gasped.

“You saved us.”

“Yeah..well..where is she?”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“Gone.”

Emma gasped at the site of the wardrobe. It was burnt to a crisp.

“So's our ride home.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew.”

Mulan was angry.

“How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?”

Emma sighed.

“Well, to be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me too.”

“What are we going to tell the people on the island?”

I spoke up.

“The truth..that Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death.”

“Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom.”

“Who's going to lead us? You?,” asked Aurora.

Mulan shook her head.

“No. Her.”

She gestured to Mary Margaret.

“I'm honored, but Emma, and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke.”

Mulan nodded.

“We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?”

Aurora nodded.

“Yes. Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger.”

Mulan smiled.

“Come.”

Mulan and Aurora headed out, and I turned to Mary Margaret.

“I'm going to check out Red and I's room before we go.”

I headed out and into the room that me and Red shared. Silent tears rolled down my face.

“I wanted to raise my daughter here...but that time has passed. I'm will get home to Red. And I will never give up.”

I stepped out of the room just as Mary Margaret and Emma came down the hall.

“Are you ready?”

I nodded.

“Let's go.”

Location: Snow and Charming's Castle, Emma's Nursery, Time: A few moments after the gang left.

3rd Person POV

A whoosh of purple smoke appeared into the nursery as Cora returned. Making a small potion bottle appear, she scooped the ashes of the wardrobe into it, the bottle giving a light reddish-orange glow as Cora smiled evilly.


	5. The Compass

Chapter 5: The Compass

Location: Enchanted Forest, Safe Haven, Time: Late Morning

Saber's POV

We had started walking back to the safe haven to let everyone know that Lancelot was dead and Cora had been posing as him the whole time. Mary Margaret, Emma, and Aurora were talking about it, when Mulan stopped.

“Wait. The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance.”

She pulled out her sword.

“Stay close.”

We headed into the safe haven and gasped. All of the refugees in the safe haven were dead. Mulan sighed as we looked around.

“This can't be. Our land.. we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?”

I glanced around.

“Ogres didn't do this.”

Mary Margaret gasped.

“Cora did. Their hearts. They were ripped out. This is her magic..twisted and evil. We have to stop her.”

Mulan shook her head.

“It's too late. She killed them. She killed them all.”

“No, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else.”

Emma gasped.

“Hey. Hey. Look.”

Aurora noticed.

“There's someone under there. He's alive.”

All of us quickly rushed over, and uncovered the man.

“Help. Please help me.”

Mary Margaret reassured him.

“It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you.”

“Thank you. Thank you.”

A few minutes later, the man was sitting at a table, his head in his hands. I sat down next to him as Emma and Mulan came to give him water.

“Here you go.”

“I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor.”

Emma leaned over him.

“An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happened?”

The man paused, and answered.

“She attacked at night, slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked.”

I chuckled slightly.

“So much for fortune favoring the brave.”

“It was all I could do to survive.”

Emma sat down in front of him.

“I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.”

“I'm telling you the truth.”

Emma smiled knowingly.

Mulan spoke up.

“We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband. Not to mention my grandson.”

The man looked up.

“You have a grandson?”

“Long story.”

“Well, I know this land well. I can guide you.”

Suddenly, he gasped as Emma put a dagger to his throat.

“You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are.”

We tied the man to a tree.

“I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith.”

I crossed my arms.

“Sure you are.”

Suddenly, Emma whistled. An ogre was heard in the distance.

“You don't want to talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb. Come on.”

The man started to struggle against the ropes.

“Yo..You can't just leave me here like this!”

Aurora sighed.

“What if he's telling the truth?”

Emma was adamant.

“He's not.”

The man chuckled.

“Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand.”

I frowned.

“That's supposed to be funny? Who are you?”

“Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker...Hook.”

“Hook?”

“Check my satchel.”

Emma raised an eyebrow.

“As in Captain Hook?”

“Ah, so you've heard of me.”

Mary Margaret pulled out a small metal object. It was the hook. A roar from the ogres alerted us back to the situation.

Emma looked back at Hook.

“You better hurry. They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking.”

Hook chuckled softly.

“Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there.”

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe.”

“Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal.”

The growling of the ogres got louder.

“Now if you'll kindly, cut me loose.”

Mulan was indignant.

“No. We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took.”

“That was Cora, not me.”

Emma sighed.

“Let's go.”

“Wait. Wait! You need me alive!”

“Why?”

“Because we both want the same thing...to get back to your land.”

I frowned.

“You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?”

“I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal...I'll help you if you promise to take me along.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“How are you going to get us home?”

“The ashes will open a portal, but to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does.”

Emma pondered his words.

“So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home.”

Emma glanced at Mary Margaret.

“Sounds too good to be true.”

I sighed.

“Only one way to find out.”

The wind suddenly shifted and another ogre's roar was heard.

“We need to go.”

Emma pointed the dagger at Hook.

“You tell me one thing..and whatever you say I better believe it...Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?”

“To exact revenge on the man who took my hand...Rumpelstiltskin.”

Location: Enchanted Forest, Time: Late Afternoon

After we freed Hook from the tree, he started to lead the way to the compass.

“Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge.”

We climbed up the hill and onto the ridge. Emma sighed. A big beanstalk stood before us.

“Let me guess. The compass is up there?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“So, how do we get up there?”

“It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top.”

We headed to beanstalk, wondering what could possibly be at the top of it.

Dun..dun duuhhhhhhh!! Hook is in the game now! Let's see what he brings to the table...


	6. The Compass Part 2

Location: Enchanted Forest, The Beanstalk, Time: Late Afternoon

Saber's POV

I sighed as we arrived at the foot of the beanstalk. As I looked over it, I saw it was covered in thorns.

Emma frowned.

“It's a little freakier then I remember from the story.”

“Of course it would be, Emma. Get out of your element and get used to this one.”

Mary Margaret sighed.

“Reminds me of death.”

Hook spoke up.

“Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?”

Emma was confused.

“Wait..if these beans create...portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?”

Hook sighed.

“Because they aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong.”

“There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or a harp.”

Hook smiled.

“Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather then use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form.” 

Emma tried to understand.

“Evil giants who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?”

I sighed.

“Cause one survived.”

Hook looked over at me.

“Aye. The strongest, and most terrible of all. We'll have to get past him to..”

Mary Margaret smiled.

“The magic compass.”

“Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way.”

Mulan crossed her arms.

“How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?”

Hook smiled.

“Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first.”

Emma sighed.

“Then we better start climbing.”

Hook chuckled lightly.

“Right. So.. I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“I knew something was off about the damn thing. How do we get up there?”

“I've got a counter spell from Cora, if you'd be so kind.”

He gestured his hands so they could be untied. Mary Margaret walked over, and untied his hands. He leaned over and winked.

“Thank you, milady.”

He tapped his right wrist with his hook arm. A black leather cuff glowed and separated making two identical cuffs.

“I got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So...which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it.”

I sighed.

“Hey, Cap'n? Shut up.”

Soon, the girls began to argue. Finally, Emma decided that she was going to go. Hook attached the leather cuff to Emma's arm and they began to climb the beanstalk. I shouted.

“Good luck, Emma!”

A little while later, Mulan grabbed a stick, and began drawing into the sand.

“What is that?”

“Keeps the time. We can mark watches. Take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can.”

Mary Margaret nodded.

“I'll take first shift.”

She headed off to keep watch. I sat down and pulled out my wallet. I opened it up, and smiled. Inside was a picture of me, Red, and Anita in Diagon Alley to collect Anita's school supplies.

Aurora spoke up.

“Is she your loved one?”

“Yeah. That's Red. And that's Anita, our daughter.”

“Philip and I were hoping to have kids. It's one of the things we talk about before he..”

I put a hand on her shoulder.

“It'll be alright. The pain will fade. Just give it time. I lost my two best friends to an evil man. You want to know how to move on. Keep their memory alive. Tell people who they were. What they did.”

Aurora nodded.

“Thank you. Can you watch over me? I've been having nightmares and I..”

I raised my hand.

“I get it. Sleeping curse side effect. I can do that for you. Get some rest.”

Aurora headed over to lay down. I sat down next to her, and rested. Later, Aurora was panting. I went over to her and shook her awake.

“Aurora?”

She bolted awake.

“Aurora. It's okay. Breathe. It was just a dream.”

“It was horrible.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

She nodded furiously.

“Okay. Come on. Stand up. Alright. Tell me.”

“It was the same as last time. I was in this..this red room. It was bright red. Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it didn't make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains were on fire. It was horrible.”

“It's okay. It was just a dream.”

“I was hunched in a corner, and there was someone else there. He just looked right at me.”

“Aurora, these nightmares will fade, I promise. Snow over there went through the same thing.”

Mary Margaret came over.

“Did they fade for you, Mary Margaret.”

“Yeah, they did. Come on. We'll sit with you till you fall back asleep.”

Aurora came over and laid down. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a blade slid out of it's scabbard. I bolted awake, and build out my wand.

“What the...? Mulan, what are you doing?”

“Emma gave me ten hours.”

She swung her sword and hit the beanstalk. Mary Margaret tackled Mulan to the ground just before she could strike it again.

“Stop!”

A loud thump came from behind us. It was Emma. Mary Margaret rushed over, and helped her to her feet.

“Emma! You okay?”

“Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk, I think my brain is still rattling around a little.”

Mulan walked over.

“I did what Emma ordered. Nothing more. Did you get it?”

Emma pulled out the compass. Aurora looked around.

“Where's Hook?”

“He's detained. Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us.”

Mary Margaret pulled Emma off to the side as me, Aurora, and Mulan gathered our things.

“You told her to cut it down?”

“Yes. I couldn't risk...”

“We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?”

Emma nodded.

“Yeah.”

Mother and daughter hugged each other. 

“Good. Now..let's go get that dust from Cora.”

“And go home..”

We turned and headed off to steal the ashes back from Cora.


	7. The Compass Part 3

Location: Rumpelstiltskin’s Cell, Time: Early Morning

Saber's POV

“Good to see the cave hasn't caved in because of the curse.”

Mary Margaret smiled.

“This is it. Rumpelstiltskin's cell. We haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where your father and I were told you were going to be the Savior, Emma.”

Emma was astounded.

“He knew?”

“It was prophesied. Come on.”

Aurora called out.

“The squid ink. It's not here.”

“Gold said it would be in here.”

Mulan looked around.

“Was there anyone else in here with him?”

I shook my head.

“No. He was too dangerous to have any human contact.”

Emma shrugged.

“How did he keep from going crazy.”

Aurora pulled a scroll from the wall.

“He didn't.”

Emma looked over.

“What is it? Is it a message?”

I took the scroll and handed it to Emma.

“Yeah. I think it's addressed to you.”

Emma unfurled the scroll to find her name written repeated over, and over. We sat down and tried to figure out what the scroll meant.

“What does this even mean?”

I shrugged.

“He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse.”

Aurora stood up.

“We've looked everywhere. There's no ink in this cell.”

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“There has to be. He told David.”

Emma frowned.

“You were in a netherworld. Maybe something got lost in translation.”

Mulan pulled something from the wall. It was a jar.

“No. She heard right. There was ink in the cell. Not anymore though.”

Aurora groaned and threw a rock, which hit the latch to the cell door, and lowered the door.

“Aurora, what are you doing?”

The door slammed with a loud bang. Cora, and Hook were on the other side.

Cora smiled.

“Helping me.”

She stepped forward and waved her hand. The compass landed in her hand. Emma tried to bust down the door.

“Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you.”

I pushed my wand to Aurora's neck.

“How could you do this?”

Cora chuckled.

“Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told.”

Cora pulled out a blinking red object. It was Aurora's heart.

Emma gasped.

“You took her heart?”

“Actually, I did.”

Hook waved to Emma.

“It was a gift.”

Cora began to squeeze Aurora's heart. Aurora screamed in pain, and Cora stopped.

“Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits.”

Cora turned and began to walk away.

Emma called to Hook.

“Hook. Wait. Please, don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me.”

“Perhaps you should've considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk.”

“You would've done the same.”

“Actually, no. Do you know what this is Emma?”

He pulled out a small object on a chain. It was a petrified magic bean.

“The bean that giant kept.”

Emma tried to grab it, but Hook pulled it away.

“Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this...Well, this is much more then a mere trinket. This is a symbol..something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Mm. Now, look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done..with you.”

He turned and followed Cora out of the cave. We were trapped. And there was nothing we could do...

Emma began to hit the door with a sword.

Mary Margaret called out to her daughter.

“We aren't going to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance.”

Emma gave up, and slid down to the floor. Aurora sat down.

“This is my fault.”

Mulan sighed.

“No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you.”

Emma spoke softly.

“That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the Savior, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?”

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, The Well , Time: Early Afternoon

3rd Person POV

Regina and Mr. Gold were searching for the spot where the portal was going to open.

Regina turned to Gold.

“You sure the portal is going to open up all the way out here?”

Gold pointed to the well.

“There. This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's gonna come through.”

They looked into the well, and saw that the water was bubbling.

Regina sighed.

“Unless it's Mary Margaret, and Emma.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Location: Rumpelstiltskin’s Cell, Time: Noon

I paced around.

“We'll get out of here.”

I stopped when an idea hit me.

“Emma, let me see the scroll.”

Emma handed me the scroll.

“I've seen this plenty of times back home in the wizarding world. It was mostly practiced by dark magic users. Please..let the work.”

I gently exhaled on the ink. Every stood up in surprise.

“The squid ink! Gold wrote my name with the squid ink!”

I blew the ink to towards the door, which ate the door away.

“Come on. Let's go.”

Aurora stopped us.

“Wait. I can't go. You have to tie me up.”

Mulan shook her head.

“No. I'm not leaving without you.”

“I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart.”

Mulan nodded.

“Then I'll get back for you.”

Mulan tied Aurora to the cell door, and we headed out to get the compass and go home.

I spoke up.

“Take my hand. I'll get us there.”

Mulan, Emma, and Mary Margaret took my hand.

“Don't let go.”

I apparated us to Cora . Mary Margaret fired her bow at compass and knocked it out of her hands.

“You're not going anywhere! This portal's taking us home!”

Cora turned to Hook.

“Find the compass. I'll take care of them.”

I pulled out my wand.

“Expulso!”

An explosion knocked Cora through the air. She landed back on her feet.

“I see you've learned some new spells since our last fight, Saber.”

“Glad to see you've noticed.”

Cora retaliated by launching a fireball at me. I dodged just in time to see Emma punch Hook, and knocked him out. She had the compass. She made a mad dash to Cora who vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Emma, Mary Margaret, run to the portal!”

We charged at the portal, but we were knocked back by Cora who appeared in front of us. She charged at Snow. Emma and I tried to get up, but we were shoved down.

Mary Margaret gasped.

“Why do you want to go to Storybrooke, Cora?”

“Because my daughter needs me. And now I'm going to give her the one thing she always wanted...your heart. Goodbye, Snow.”

She reached her hand forward, but Emma pushed Mary Margaret away, and Cora grasped her heart.

“Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness.”

She tucked, but nothing came out.

Emma smiled as realization hit her.

“No..it's strength.”

Suddenly, Cora was blasted back, and was knocked out. Emma was freaked.

“What was that?”

Mary Margaret cupped her daughter's face.

“That..is a great subject..when we get home.”

We ran over to the portal.

“You ready?”

I nodded and placed my hand on the compass as did Mary Margaret.

“Yeah. Let's go.”

We jumped into the swirling vortex. Swirling, and crackling could be heard in my ears. A green light was above us. I closed my eyes. This is how I was going to go out. By the Killing Curse. Suddenly, it stopped. Suddenly, a voice got my attention.

“Henry!”

I opened my eyes. Then I heard Red's voice.

“Saber! Please, be there.”

“Red?”

I pulled myself up and out of the well, gasping. I hugged Red tightly.

“Oh, Red. I missed you so much.”

“And I you..”

We gently kissed. Mary Margaret smiled.

“I have to find my husband.”

Red nodded.

“Come on.”

We ran as fast as we could to Gold's shop.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Mr. Gold's Shop, Time: Still afternoon.

Saber's POV

We rushed into the shop, and Mary Margaret went to the back room, where David laid, asleep. She kissed him as hard as she could. A bright shimmer of light flooded the room. David awoke, gasping.

“You did it...”

Mary Margaret smiled.

“Did you ever doubt I would?”

David smiled.

“No.”

The two kissed once more. David spoke up.

“Though the burning red room did give me pause.”

Mary Margaret laughed, and kissed him again.

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Lake Nostos.

3rd Person POV

Cora and Hook stood next to the lake.

“We failed.”

Hook sighed.

“Really, Cora, after all this time, why do you still doubt me?”

He showed the magic bean he had to Cora.

“That bean is petrified. It's useless.”

“But these water's have regenerative properties. Perhaps it's time to do some gardening.”

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Mr. Gold's Shop.

I smiled as I looked around. Everyone was happy. I gently put a hand on Red's swollen belly.

“Is our son doing okay?”

“He's fine. He's happy that his daddy is home.”

I smiled as I kissed Red. I broke the kiss and turned to the group.

“Hey, Granny's for dinner? On us?”

Emma nodded.

“Sure..as long as it's not Chimera.”

Everyone laughed. The family was back together.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Time: Early Evening

A lonesome sailing ship appeared on the horizon. Hook pulled down his spyglass.

“There it is.”

Cora smiled evilly.

“Storybrooke...”


	8. Going Home

Location: Town Square

Saber's POV

It had been a few months since I returned to Storybrooke, along with Mary Margaret, and Emma. Cora and Hook had found another way to Storybrooke, and Cora was killed by Mary Margaret. I had never thought she could have done that, but you got to do what you got to do.

Immediately afterwords, Henry was kidnapped by a man and a woman named Greg and Tamara and was taken to Neverland. Turns out she was Neal's fiancee, and Emma freaked out that Graham was alive the whole time and I knew about it. After we rescued Henry from Neverland, we found that Pan had switched bodies with Henry and was planning on destroying Storybrooke.

Currently, me, Red, Anita, Granny, Neal, Belle, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Emma and Henry were standing in the town square. We had just returned Henry's spirit back to his body, Regina had tried to use the scroll that had the dark curse on it to reverse it, but she had fainted when she touched.

She awoke.

“Regina? Are you okay?” asked Emma.

“Yes..I'm fine..It's just that..”

We carefully listened.

“I saw what needed to be done to reverse the curse. What matter's is that Henry will be okay.”

“No, he won't.”

We looked up, and saw Pan.

Hook shouted.

“He has the...”

A whoosh, and a red glow surrounded us, freezing us in place.

“Curse? That I do. Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these two.”

He walked over to Belle, and Neal.

“Hmm..you both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first. No. It isn't. You. You first.”

He pointed at Neal. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Pan, and pulled him back.

“Stay away from them.”

It was Rumpelstilskin.

Pan smiled evilly.

“Well, how about this? The worm has teeth. What, you here to pwotect your wuved ones?”

“I'm not going to let you touch either one of them.”

“Oh, I'd like to see that.”

“Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price...a price I'm finally willing to pay.”

Rumpelstilskin looked over at his son, Neal.

“I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible...just not with me. I accept that.”

Pan chuckled evilly.

“Pretty, pretty words.”

Rumpelstilskin continued.

“I love you, Bae. And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger.”

Pan smiled evilly.

“Stronger? Ha. Yes. But still...no magic.”

“Oh, but I don't need it. You see..you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing that you're forgetting.”

“And what's that?”

“So have I. I sent it away with something to hide.”

He called his shadow to him, and it brought the dagger with it. The shadow leaped into Rumple as he held Pan tightly.

“What are you doing?”

“You see, Pan..the only way for you to die..is if we BOTH die. And now...I'm...ready...”

He stabbed the dagger into the back of Pan. A black mist swirled around the two, turning Pan back into his older self.

Rumple smiled.

“Hello..papa.”

Peter and Rumple's breathing became labored. 

“Rumple, please..you can stop this..remove the dagger. We can start over.. We can have a happy ending.”

“Ah,...but I'm a villain. And villains..don't get happy endings.”

Rumple twisted the dagger, and the two glowed a bright fiery orange, and vanished. The Dark One and his father were dead. We all unfroze. Mary Margaret covered her mouth in shock. Belle was sobbing, and Neal had his head down in sadness.

Regina picked up the scroll. Emma walked over to Neal.

“I'm sorry.”

Neal spoke up, his voice breaking.

“My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing. Regina?”

Regina snapped out of her trance.

“What?”

Hook spoke up.

“We're here for a reason, Luv. Pan?”

“He's dead.”

“His curse remains. Can you stop it? Or should we start preparing our souls? Cause mine's going to take some time.”

I glared at him.

“Hook..shut up.”

Leroy shouted the curse was coming. David spoke up.

“It's not too late. We can stop it still. Right, Regina?”

Regina nodded.

“Yes. Yes.”

Emma walked over.

“Wh..what's the price? Gold said there was a price. What is our price?”

Regina turned around.

“It's not our price. It's mine.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It's what I felt when I..first held the scroll. I have to say good-bye to the thing I love the most.”

“Henry?”

Henry walked over to Emma. Regina sighed heavily.

“I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started.”

I looked up. My voice was beginning to break. My worst fears had come to light, and was going to come true.

“You..have to...destroy Storybrooke?”

Regina nodded.

“It doesn't belong here. And neither do any of us.”

David sighed.

“Breaking the curse destroys the town.”

“It will wink out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone would go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning.”

Emma nodded.

“You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?”

“All of us. Except Henry, and Saber. They will stay here because they were born here.” 

I gasped. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest, and squeezed to dust. I would never be able to see Red or Anita ever again. Not even my unborn son.

“Red...I...”

I was at a lost for words. Red hugged me.

“Go with Henry. Keep him safe.”

“I can't leave you. Not now. Not ever. We're a family.”

“And we always will be. I love you, Saber Glazebrook. I am so glad I met you. You will always be my one true love.”

I smiled.

“I love you too, Red.”

We kissed each other.

Regina looked over.

“It's time to go.”

“Right.”

A few minutes later we were at the town line. Green storms clouds could be seen behind us. Emma's Bug, and my Mustang we're sitting side by side. Everyone was hugging each other goodbye. Meanwhile, Regina came over to me and Emma.

“Emma..Saber..there's something I haven't told you both.”

“What now?”

“When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind...including your memories.”

I gasped.

“You mean?”

“Yes..you won't remember Emma or Henry..or any of us. Emma..you and Henry's memories of the last few years here will no longer exist, and we'll go back to being stories again.”

Emma frowned.

“That doesn't sound like a happy ending.”

“It's not. But I can give you one.”

“You can preserve our memories?”

“No..I can do what I did to everyone else in this town..and give you new ones.”

“You cursed them and they were miserable.”

“They didn't have to be. My gift to you both is good memories, a good life for you three...You'll have never have given Henry up. You'll have always been together.”

“You would do that?”

“When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the lives you always wanted. Now go. There isn't much time left, and the curse will be here any minute.”

Emma and Henry hugged Mary Margaret goodbye. The two climbed into the Bug. I kissed Anita, Red, and my unborn son goodbye, and got into the Mustang. I started the engine, and looked behind me. Regina teared apart the scroll and put her hands up. Me, and Emma drove across the town line. I closed my eyes as new memories flashed by.

“I love you, Re....”

And like a mist..she was gone..

One Year Later...

I sat down in my Mustang, starting the engine when suddenly somebody knocked on my window. I rolled it down.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, bloody hell. Thank god, I found you.”

“I'm sorry..do I know you?”

“I'm Killian Jones..I also go by Hook.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“How can I help you, Mr. Jones? I'm afraid I have a tight schedule. I got a meeting in a hour.

“I'm trying to find my friend, Emma? Do you know her?”

“The only Emma I can think of is the one that lives a floor above me in my apartment building. What's her last name?”

“Swan.”

“Okay..she lives up on 2nd floor. Apartment 2B. Can't miss it.”

“Thanks.”

Jones ran over to the apartment entrance, and headed inside.

“That's a strange man..”

I pulled out of my parking space, and drove off.


End file.
